Las ventajas de ignorar las advertencias
by n-darcy
Summary: Ni hablar, si algo le sucede mi padre me mataría. Promete que no tocarás esta escoba o lo pagarás con tu vida.Draco: UU lo prometo…aunque no cuenta si cruzo los dedos.
1. La escoba

_ Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados en el nombre de la diversión. Sin ánimo de lucro. Y esto es slash, yaoi, chico/chico, ya estás advertida._

Las ventajas de ignorar las advertencias

Cáp. 1: la escoba

Draco¿De dónde sacaste esta escoba? Jamás había visto este modelo.  
Blaise: Aún no ha salido al mercado. La compañía de mi padre esta llevando el proyecto, esta escoba es solo un prototipo de la original.  
Draco: Déjame probarla!  
Blaise: Ni hablar, si algo le sucede mi padre me mataría. Promete que no tocarás esta escoba o lo pagarás con tu vida.  
Draco: …  
Blaise: ¬¬ promételo!  
Draco: UU lo prometo…aunque no cuenta si cruzo los dedos.  
Blaise: dijiste algo.  
Draco: No, nada ajajajaja (risa nerviosa)  
Blaise: oô

Ron: En dónde rayos esta Hermione cuando la necesitas.  
Harry: No lo sé, pero sabes cuál es la respuesta a la pregunta número 100?  
Ron: Oo Pero cómo! Yo acabo de pasar a la pregunta 8.

(De pronto se ve una cosa acercarse a gran velocidad en dirección a una ventana cercana .La "cosa" entra a través de la ventana quebrándola y aterriza sobre Harry y Ron.)

Harry: Ma…Malfoy?.  
Draco: eh…yo, este…me voy.

(El slytherin salió por una puerta, se escucharon gritos y al rato reapareció sonrojado y con un trozo de papel higiénico pegado al zapato.)

Draco: ejem, ejem ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?.

(Ambos chicos señalaron la puerta principal)

Draco: Gracias (Regresa) eh…?Harry: cenit polar.  
Draco: claro. (regresa)  
Draco: No quiero molestarlos, o sea sí, pero no en estas circunstancias... pero…la puerta no abre.  
Ron: Cómo que no abre.  
Draco: Pues no abre.  
Ron: Apártate. Cenit polar. ¡Cenit polar! (luego de patear, golpear, hechizos varios)  
Ron: Sip, esta cerrada.  
Draco: Gran descubrimiento comadreja.  
Harry: Y ahora que hacemos.  
Draco: Pues esperar, eres más tonto de lo que pareces Potter.  
Harry: Contigo aquí, sí claro.  
Draco: Tienes una idea mejor, genio.

(Harry señaló la escoba en la que Draco había llegado)

Draco¡Estás loco! No vuelo tan mal como Longbottom, es obvio que esa escoba tiene un desperfecto.  
Ron: Ni modo, no hay otra salida y no permitiré que una sucia serpiente manche nuestra sala común.  
Draco: Ya esta bastante sucia.  
Ron: Te voy a matar. (Harry lo sujeta) No olvides que estas en terreno enemigo.  
Harry: Sabes Malfoy, suena como si no te importara quedarte.  
Draco: Por supuesto que me importa, estar entre ustedes me enferma.  
Harry: Entonces, no tendrás miedo ¿o si?.  
Draco: Claro que no! (toma la escoba) pero si yo voy, ustedes también.  
Ron-Harry¡QUÉ!  
Draco: No pensaran que lo haré solo, si yo caigo ustedes caerán conmigo.

(Luego de un rato de peleando vemos a los 3 chicos sobre la escoba listos para saltar)

Draco: Aquí vamos!  
Harry¡A la derecha!  
Draco: Esta cosa no quiere  
Ron: Quítate!  
Harry: No! a la izquierda, a la izquierda.  
Ron¿Eso es un pájaro?  
Draco: Oh por dios!  
Harry: Que sucede

(De pronto la escoba se detiene y caen XD)Ron: Vamos a morir! Y todo es culpa de M.…(caen al lago).  
Draco: (escupiendo agua) Prometo no desobedecer a mis amigos otra vez.  
Ron: si esto es el cielo…es…muy…húmedo XP.  
Harry: El lado positivo es que logramos salir (estrujándose la camisa).  
Draco: Qué lado positivo ni que… (Paró de golpe al ver a Harry).  
"Es mi idea o Potter se ve muy bueno cuando está mojado"

(Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie escurriendo agua por todos lados; esto ya comenzaba a afectarle)

Draco: Uno de ustedes tiene una varita a la mano (miró a Harry y este desvió la mirada)  
"Ahora si estoy seguro de que enloquecí, Potter acaba de sonrojarse"  
Ron: dejamos nuestras varitas arriba, tendremos que secarnos a la antigua. (Ron estiró los brazos intentando abarcar más sol)  
Harry: mejor volvamos a la torre y busquemos nuestras varitas.  
Draco: estoy de acuerdo, pero si bajo a las mazmorras me dará pulmonía y no hay garantía de que su sala común ya no esta cerrada.  
Harry: Será a la antigua (y se tiró en el pasto junto a Ron)

(Draco dudó pero finalmente imitó a los gryffindor)

Y cualquiera que pasará por los jardines podía ver a un slytherin y dos gryffindor conviviendo en paz por primera vez.

Fin?

No, no es el fin, tengo preparada una continuación pero no la subiré todavía jejeje. Si dejan review tal vez me apresure.

Besos a todos y cuídense. ndarcy


	2. El labial

_  
DEDICADO A: Ashley, MI PRIMER REVIEW OFICIAL…  
Y un gran saludo y agradecimiento a _ _Xgirl1, kroc y marcia canija _ _por haberse tomado la molestia de dejar review, también a todos los que hayan leído y a los que comentaron en otra ocasión. UN BESO A TODOS!!!!!!!!_

_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, yo solo los tomé prestados en el nombre de la diversión. Sin ánimo de lucro. Y esto es slash, yaoi, chico/chico, ya estás advertid._

Las ventajas de ignorar las advertencias

Cáp. 2: el labial

Draco¿Que demonios es esto? (Draco tenía en su mano un potecito con una nota adherida que decía: NO TOCAR).  
Blaise: Es bálsamo labial.  
Draco: Es tuyo?.  
Blaise: No, de Pansy. No puedo creer que deje su basura en nuestro cuarto y además nos prohíba tocarla (Tomó el frasco de manos de su amigo, lo abrió, introdujo un dedo y se lo llevó a los labios).  
Blaise¿Quieres? Tienes los labios algo secos y nunca se sabe cuando los podrías necesitar (guiño).  
Draco: Está bien. Eres un pervertido.

Pansy: Draco! solo vas a comer fruta en el almuerzo? (el chico tenía frente a él un tazón con fresas y se las devoraba con deleite).  
Pansy: Y tú Blaise ¿No crees algo extraño tomar café a esta hora? No habrán tomado mi labial, no es cierto?.  
Draco¿Qué labial?.  
Blaise: Para que tomaría tus cosas, solo estoy algo cansado (los amos de la actuación y el cinismo).  
Pansy: Ustedes dos ocultan algo.  
Draco: no seas paranoica.

Draco: vas a la biblioteca?  
Blaise: No, debo hablar con el profesor Snape. Nos vemos luego.  
Draco: Adiós

(Draco iba camino a la biblioteca cuando de pronto se topo con una alumna de Ravenclaw y la beso en la mejilla)

Draco: asquerosa sangre-sucia ¡Cómo te atreves!  
Alumna: pero tu fuiste quien me beso!

(Draco la miró feo y luego se fue muy cabreado. La escena se volvió a repetir con un alumno de Hufflepuff )

Draco: que rayos le sucede a todo el mundo!!!

(De pronto Draco se vio besando esporádicamente a una persona cada dos minutos, cuando llegó a la biblioteca pensó por un momento que se había detenido pero no fue así y terminó besando, contra su voluntad, a una pequeña niña que lo miró con cara de susto)

(Agotado, el rubio se sentó a meditar. Por alguna razón estaba besando a todo el que se le cruzaba por delante, pensándolo bien no a cualquiera, toda la gente besada cumplía con dos características: pelo negro y ojos verdes. Mierda!)

Draco: ah no! Eso sí que no (Harry Potter había entrado en ese momento en la biblioteca y Draco se sentí muy atraído hacía él).  
Draco: Potter!, no te me acerques ¡HUYE!  
Harry: ah? (giró para ver como Draco Malfoy se aferraba a la mesa como para resistir algo).  
Harry: Malfoy, te encuentras bien?  
Draco: no hay tiempo para explicaciones, corre!

(Draco se puso de pie temblando)

Draco: corre  
Harry: te ves algo pálido  
Draco: que no entendiste ¡CORRE!

(Dicho y hecho se lanzó a la carrera tras Harry, a quién sus instintos superdesarrollados de supervivencia lo instaron a correr)

Harry: Qué… sucede? (corriendo)  
Draco: Creo que estoy hechizado, no te detengas.  
Harry: Cómo lo sabes?  
Draco: Use un estúpido bálsamo labial  
Harry: tenía tapa roja!  
Draco: Si!  
Harry: Hermione tubo problemas con uno una vez  
Draco: Y que hago para detenerme!!?  
Harry: El efecto dura por lo menos 30 minutos. Tendrás que aislarte.  
Draco: Puedes correr hacia slytherin?  
Harry: Estamos demasiado lejos, pero tengo una idea

(Harry giró por un corredor y se metió a un baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí)

Draco: Creo que funciona!!!  
Harry: Claro, sólo no abras la puerta.

(Theodore Nott salió de la nada y comenzó a quejarse sin parar de las clases de criaturas mágicas)

Nott: Draco! Adivina, el estúpido mastodonte de criaturas mágicas me sacó de la clase y…  
Draco: Sí claro, pero debo irme.  
Nott: puedes creerlo, yo soy mucho mejor que él…  
Draco: Theo! Necesito llegar a Slytherin!  
Nott: y entonces abrió la puerta de los animalejos esos y…

(Ese muchacho no paraba de hablar, y por si fuera poco parecía considerar que sus historias eran más creíbles si realizaba todos los movimientos ya que al llegar a esta parte abrió la puerta del baño de golpe)

Nott: estos salieron en manada...bla bla….no es indignante..bla bla bla…Draco¿Te pasa algo? (Draco parecía estar congelado, Nott pasó una mano frente a sus ojos para hacerlo reaccionar)  
Nott: holaaa

(Draco salió de su letargo y empujó a Nott lejos, caminó hasta la puerta con determinación y entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí)

Y esa noche….

(Un ruido despertó a un feliz Draco Malfoy).  
Draco: Blaise! Sabes la hora que es?!!.  
Blaise: las 3 de la mañana?.  
Draco¿Dónde estuviste?.  
Blaise: limpiando… (Bostezo) calderos, estoy muerto.  
Draco¡te castigaron!? No puedo creerlo. Jajaja… Nunca te habían castigado antes ¿Qué paso?.  
Blaise: digamos que ese maldito labial tiene algo que ver.  
Draco: el labial y quién más.  
Blaise: el labial y… el profesor Snape.  
Draco: ajajajajjajajja no… puedo….jajaja…respirar.  
X: cállense!.  
X: hay quienes necesitamos dormir!!!!!!  
Draco: jejjeje no me lo creo.  
Blaise: Créelo, Snape no estaba demasiado feliz. Y que hay de ti, te ves demasiado .contento como para ser una coincidencia.  
Draco: Eso es un secreto.  
Blaise: Vamos, dímelo  
Draco: Tal vez… (bostezo) mañana por la mañana

Una mañana por la mañana 2 años después

Draco Malfoy atravesó el pequeño apartamento donde vivía hasta la nevera y la abrió mirando que había para comer. Lo recibió una gran tarta con una nota "DRACO, NO TOQUES EL POSTRE, ES DE VIDA O MUERTE. HARRY". Arrugó la nota y se sirvió un gran trozo de tarta, después de todo le habían dicho cosas peores y seguía vivo no? Además, si no hubiera hecho caso omiso a las advertencias en el pasado, Harry y él no estarían juntos ahora.

(Metió el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca)  
Draco: mmm…fresa.

Fin

_  
Tatatán!!!. Uf, le he cambiado el nombre a esta historia como veinte mil veces UU. Espero que haya gustado, quedó algo raro pero me agrada. Esta historia llevaba años enterrada en un cuaderno y por fin pude acabarla y hacer algo con ella. En fin, gracias por leer y cuídense. ndarcy_


End file.
